SVTFOE: Horror Stories in Two Sentences
by Hatoralo
Summary: Star and her friends and foes have to face-off against horror in two sentences. Chances are survival are slim. Star may be from another dimension but there are dimensions so full of unimaginable terror, no magic can rescue her from it.


**This show has a lot of potential for horror but more than you probably could have ever imagined. I realized the potential and turned them into horror stories which can be told in only two sentences.**

* * *

**SVTFOE: Horror Stories in Two Sentences  
**by  
**Hatoralo  
**

* * *

1.  
Destroying all the magic in the multiverse seemed like a good idea at the time.  
Now Star, Moon, Eclipsa and all the ghosts of former Queens of Mewni were standing before a trial held by all the deities of the multiverse for causing the Armageddon everywhere at the same time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

2.  
Marco Diaz had long forgotten that Monster Arm was still living in his arm.  
One day, while waking up, he was reminded of that as the tentacle had the corpses of his parents in his grip.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

3.  
Ludo Avarius was able to survive between the space between worlds.  
It should have questioned how, because that wasn't Ludo anymore.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

4.  
Queen Moon, the Undaunted never feared an uprising.  
She thought she should had known better as her head was now overlooking her kingdom on a stake.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

5.  
River Butterfly was courageous enough to stand even against the greatest odds.  
Standing against Xehanort, who wanted to take over his world, alone turned out to be his last courageous move.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

6.  
Toffee of Septarsis' fusion with the Magic gave him more options than he thought.  
Including making the air of Mewni unbreathable for mewmen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

7.  
Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff loved his Buff Babies.  
He loved them even more as a snack marinated and dunked in honey.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

8.  
Lilacia Pony Head did not fear beheading.  
She never took the horizontal use of an axe into account.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

9.

Thomas Lucitor would have burned down Mewni and Earth for Star.  
As he finally did it, he did not get a kiss, but rather her fist through his head.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

10.  
Back then, Janna Ordonia never knew to stop annoying Marco.  
It was too late as a wrathful Marco used a well-placed chop to jam her respiratory tract.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

11.  
Sir Glossaryck of Terms loved Pudding.  
As a disgruntled Ludo cursed him with Diabetes, he decided to die through a pudding overdose.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

12.  
Hekapoo could reach any place with her scissors anytime she wanted.  
Accidentally cutting herself into a slaughterhouse machine cut her into mincemeat.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

13.  
Rhombulus with the Snake Hands had imprisoned thousands, many of them very dangerous, with his crystal powers.  
He wished for a quick death as all his prisoners somehow broke free and turned their gazes on him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

14.  
Gemini was Faithful to Miss Heinous beyond his death.  
As a ghost, he now torments those of King Shastacan and the Magic High Commission members.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

15.  
Miss Heinous, AKA Meteora Butterfly, only wanted revenge for the way Mewni has treated her going so far as to "HATE!  
LET ME TELL YOU HOW MUCH I'VE COME TO HATE YOU SINCE I BEGAN TO LIVE."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

16.  
Eclipsa Butterfly, Queen of Darkness, preferred Globgor over Shastacan  
She divorced Shastacan with the Spell with no name.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

17.  
Alfonzo Dolittle & Ferguson O'durguson did not like to be Guildenstern and Rosenkranz anymore.  
Instead, they became Chiron and Demetrius with Princess Pony Head as Lavinia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

18.  
Kelly, her hair so vast, Kelly, her fighting so mighty, Kelly, her will boundless  
Kelly, her boyfriend died recently, Kelly, she was the culprit so fair, Kelly, keeps him, along with her former boyfriends, in her hair

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

19.  
Mina Loveberry hated monsters so much she wanted to enact a genocide on them.  
She murdered all the monsters, then any human who showed sympathy to them, then any human who swayed too much from the norm, then any human who didn't look like her…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

20.  
Globgor was able to change size at any time on a whim.  
As he lost that ability, he assumed to be stuck with a height instead of constantly growing larger.

* * *

**This is it, my modest contribution to Halloween this year.  
I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Meteora's two sentences were insipired by Harlan Ellison's infamous book and videogame "I have no Mouth, and I must scream".**

**While Aflonzo's and Ferguson's story is from two plays called "Hamlet" and "Titus Andronicus" written by the Bard, William Shakespeare.**

**Good night out there, whatever you may be.**


End file.
